This invention relates to an office system comprising easy to assemble components for forming selected office furniture that is very inexpensive and is attractive in appearance.
Office furniture for high volume production and sale is limited in marketability because of the high cost of production, the high cost of shipping and warehousing bulky merchandise, and the unattractive appearance of the furniture. The present invention solves the cost problem by providing office furniture made from only a few components that can be manufactured inexpensively and that can be compactly packaged so that the cost of transportation and storage is minimized. The invention further attacks the cost problem by providing an office system that can be sold in packaged components and yet can easily be installed with household tools by an unskilled purchaser.
Further, this office system resolves the appearance objection by providing an office system having an intentional open look that is designed for an appealing appearance.